I Am Perry, Hear Me Roar
The eighteenth episode of Season 44. Buford wants to put up a fight with Baljeet, so Baljeet wants to become stronger. But Phineas and Ferb accidentally shoot Perry. Doofenshmirtz wants to figure out where Perry is because he seems to be missing. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are busy explaining to Kaitlin about the physical properties of ice cream. Kaitlin doesn't even know why they're talking about this. Phineas doesn't know either, they really need something to do. Just then, Baljeet comes running in with the most worried expression on his face. Phineas wonders what's wrong. Baljeet says Buford wants to fight him. Phineas shrugs and thinks it's nothing, maybe it'll just lead to another bully code situation. Baljeet says it's different. He spilled ice cream on Buford. Phineas clenches his teeth and wonders what they can do to help. Baljeet just wants to become stronger. Phineas is glad they can finally do something and they know what they're gonna do today. Then, Kaitlin wonders where Perry is. Perry is innocently sleeping. Kaitlin spots him an Phineas and Ferb get to work. After work is complete, Baljeet is ready to get zapped. But just then, Buford comes in and is ready to pound Baljeet. Phineas yells at Baljeet to wait but now Baljeet was out of range and the machine fired. It zapped Perry. Perry grows huge, muscular, and more monstrous. Phineas admits that's kinda cool, but freaky at the same time. Kaitlin thinks it smells like wet pants. Baljeet apologizes. Perry roars and stomps out of the backyard. Phineas thinks this is worse than the time Haven turned into a monster like that. Buford apologizes for what he did. He thinks this is all his fault. He tells Baljeet he's sorry too, but has a hard time getting it out of his mouth. Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Kaitlin all give chase to Perry. Meanwhile, across town, Doofenshmirtz has this great trap set up and an Inator ready, but there's no sign of Perry. Norm asks if he wants to play hide and go seek. Doof says no. Then he suggests a game of catch. Doof says no. Then he suggests Skiddley Whiffers, and Doof says no again. He starts saying Mega Zario Space, but Doof screams and wonders where Perry is. In the other part of town, Perry is causing destruction. Buford wonders if the grape juice is going to work this time. Phineas thinks it might. They use grape juice blasters again, but it doesn't work. Phineas wonders what to do now. He says it's more confusing than the time that time went backwards. Buford is wondering where all these past episode references are coming from. Kaitlin doesn't know, but she's pretty sure it's not as strange as the time that Buford got the popcorn chicken and banana sundae. Buford says at least it's not as weird as the time he took over the Tri-State Area. Phineas says to quit referencing episodes. Phineas and Ferb have quickly conjured up a device that will turn Perry back to normal. Kaitlin says to hurry. Perry was headed to the Danville Church. They all head over to the Danville Church. Meanwhile, Norm is listing more things they can do. He suggests building a rocket, finding a mummy, and climbing the Eiffel Tower. Doof complains that he's just referring to the theme song now. Doof sighs and realizes Perry isn't coming. He just blows up his Inator. It was the Mega-Death-Inator too, and he wasted a day making it. Perry almost gets his fists to the church, but Phineas zaps him before he can. Perry is now back to normal. Phineas is glad everything is back to normal. Everyone else is too. They all go home for pie. Songs * "Quirky Worky Song" * "My Giant Pet Platypus" * "I Am... All of Me" (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Oh yes." Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information * The fourth wall is broken several times by mentioning the fact they're referencing past episodes ** It is also broken because Doofenshmirtz mentions the theme song Continuity * Phineas mentions the bully code ("The Bully Code") * Buford gets ice cream spilled on him again ("Raging Bully") * Phineas mentions when Haven was monstrous ("Haven Unleashed") * Norm mentions playing hide and go seek, catch, Skiddley Whiffers, and Mega Zario Space ("Hail Doofania!", "A Real Boy", "Skiddley Whiffers", "Ford Gets Lucky") * Buford thinks grape juice will stop platypus creatures again ("Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror") * When mentioning the episodes, Phineas mentions when time went backwards, Kaitlin mentions the popcorn chicken and banana sundae, and Buford mentions when he took over the Tri-State Area ("Bref dna Saenihp", "The Terrible Trombone Trouble", "General Buford") * The Danville Church is seen for the second time ("Haven and the Raiders of the Lost Yacht") Allusions * Shadow the Hedgehog: An instrumental of the game's main theme is heard when Perry is causing destruction * Super Mario Galaxy: Mega Zario Space is seen again, which is a reference to "Super Mario Galaxy" Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44